The present invention describes an apparatus which inserts into floor drains of various sizes and, through use of washable and regenerable carbon-based adsorbents, acts to reduce or eliminate odors and malodorous gases which originate from floor drains.
Current means for addressing such odors consist of pouring household cleaners, baking soda, water and/or bleach into the drain, all of which are short-term in nature. The odor control device of the present invention provides a long-term odor control which is superior to the existing remedies.
As described in this application, washable and regenerable carbon-based adsorbents are useful in reducing and eliminating malodorous gaseous compounds, including hydrogen sulfide, which are associated with floor drains. Catalytically-charged carbonaceous chars, which also reduce odors through catalytic reaction and whose adsorbent capacity is regenerated or restored through washing by water or similar liquid, are preferred. Of particular preference is the Centaur.TM. carbon described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,356,849 and 5,444,031.
The replaceable device of the current invention is not disclosed or suggested by prior art. While U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,941 discloses an apparatus which is inserted into large manholes for reduction or elimination of sewer gases, the use of activated carbon only is taught, and the apparatus is designed to divert liquids away from the carbon. British patent No. 2,269,117 similarly describes an apparatus which contains carbon and rests on top of a drain cover or vent for purposes of odor suppression, but specifically restricts the carbon to one that "must be kept dry" (page 1, line 14 and page 2, line 18. While British patent No. 2,269,117 does allow for insertion of the apparatus within a drain, the housing of the apparatus is specifically restricted to one which is liquid impermeable so that water or other liquids cannot come in contact with the carbon.